Silent night Totally spies
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Evil Santa is on the lose will the spies stop him?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies.**

It was a nice and quite night at house 419 a family was sleeping it was 1 am it was still dark a liitle girl named Carly was sleeping until she heard something "that must be Santa" said Carly as she got out of bed and ran down stairs and was where the tree is "that's funny I'm sure I heard him" said Carly until she heard foot steps Carly looked outside but she did not see Santa's sliegh until then a man was dressed up as Santa dissapeard Carly her parents heard a scream her parents got down but she was gone.

At high school

"wow it is almost Christmas and it is only December 17th" said Sam "I know we have got alot of snow" said Alex "so girls why not we watch Christmas movies" said Clover as she gave her friends a hug.

"I know Clover I am so happy of that Christmas is coming" said Sam "hey I love this song you're a mean one " singed Clover the spies singed until they fell through the hole to Jerry's office.

At Jerry's office

Then the spies crash in Jerry's office "hello ladies" said Jerry "hello Jerry we are busy right now" said Clover "well that can wait their an evil Santa on the lose and I need you three to stop him and no Brittney or Mandy!" yelled Jerry.

"so what is our Gadgets?" asked Alex "ok here is what you will be using an axe, a snowball shooter that shoots snowballs at evil Santa, a spray paint that to spray at Santa Claus, and Santa suits to make that evil Santa thinks you are Santa" said Jerry "wow I love this suit" said Clover "good luck Sam, Clover and Alex and hope you get that Santa" said Jerry and the spies got to Springwood.

At Springwood

Sam, Clover and Alex were at Springwood "ok now we must wait until night" said Sam "why is that?" asked Alex "because evil Santa only comes at night to disapaerd children" said Sam.

At nigh at 2 am

Sam, Clover and Alex want stay up late "hello Jerry" said Clover "girls its 2 am in the morning why are you 3 up so late?" asked Jerry he was acttring crazy "we are looking for Santa" said Alex and Jerry haung up on them "thanks for nothing Jerry" said Clover "ok now it's 2 am so let's get our Santa suits on" said Sam and the spies put on Santa suits "ok now we have got them on where is that evil Santa?" asked Clover until Alex saw something.

"guys I think I saw Santa" point out Alex the spies looked at the window "where I do not see him?" asked Sam "oh Sammy you were wrong I saw him going in that door at that house we better check it out" said Clover.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Totally spies.**

Sam, Clover and Alex went outside to check the house out "what's werid who left the door open?" asked Sam "ok hello I think evil Santa is in that house" said Clover "yeah so I think maybe someone should go in the house and make sure evil Santa is not in there" said Alex. "yeah ok so I will go in the house while you and Clover gard the front dorr make sure nothing is coming in there" said Sam as she went in the house.

"ok where are you Santa?" growled Sam with anger "oh I guess he is not in this room" said Sam "ok do not get scared now" Sam was looking all over the house looking for evil Santa.

Santa saw Sam going in the room he knocked on the door "merry Christmas Samantha I know you are in there" said the evil Santa as he got his axe "ok who are you?" "Samantha open up it's Santa Claus I am not going to hurt you I have nice presents for you be a good girl and open the door" said Santa and then Sam looked at the door and saw Santa with a axe "give me a minute" said Sam.

Sam ran into the bathroom getter her Santa suit on and got her axe "ok Sam don't screamwhen you see Santa now and don't get scared" Sam said to herself.

Then Sam got to the door and was ready to hit Santa with her axe "ok Sam are you done be a good girl and open the door" said Santa then Sam opened the door and spray spraypaint on Santa that made him drop his axe then Sam swang her axe and hit the evil Santa's foot and it was almost choped off and Sam rushed back out again.

"wow Sammy that was fast did you get that Santa?" asked Clover "I hit him but he was going to kill me" said Sam "ok so we need to find where else can he be next night is that ok?" asked Clover.

"I wonder too but we will find him" said Sam "I think it's time we call Jerry" said Alex grabbing her expoder "Jerry we have seen that evil Santa but we haven't caught him yet but we will soon" said Sam "ok girls I found out where he is the next night" said Jerry.

"where?" asked Alex.

"he will be in house 526 got that,?" asked Jerry.

"yes we did" said Sam.

The next day at house 526

"Ok girls let's all get in the house" said Clover as the spies snuck in.

"ok Alex you look in the bassment, Clover you look up stairs and I'll look down here" said Sam as the spies split up.

In the Basement

"hello evil Santa? where are you?" asked Alex as she looked under beds and couches.

"not here well we'll see about that" said Alex as she looked around.

"where are you Santa because we are coming to get you" growled Alex with a smile.

Down stairs

Sam was looking for Santa "where is he?" asked Sam as she looked around the rooms near the front door "I think he's in there" siad Sam was she was and then she opened the door and said "gotta" but Santa was not in there.

"that's weird I fought Santa was here" said Sam "well, I'll keep looking" and then Sam kepted looking.

Up stairs

Clover was looking in the bedrooms until she heard soemthing "what was that?, Sam?, Alex?," asked Clover but no one did not awnser.

"I think, its Santa" said Clover as she knew.

Clover slowly walked as the evil Santa was not looking "I see him" said Clover as she grabbed a knife and stabed him in the leg.

Santa screamed in pain Sam and Alex heard it "what was that?" asked Alex then Sam said "I think, Clover has the evil Santa. Let's get him" said Sam as she and Alex ran to find Clover.

Then when Sam and Alex got to Clover the evil Santa was gone "where is he?" growled Sam.

"Santa?" asked Clover as she saw Santa was about to leave the house.

"get him, don't let him get away" said Sam as she and her friends ran after the evil Santa.

Santa was stopped when Sam shut the door and locked Santa in the house with the spies "going some where?" asked Clover as the spies chase evil Santa.

Then Santa found a way out of the house and ditch the spies.

end of chapter 2


End file.
